oneshot NILEY
by love126
Summary: Miley is having trouble adjusting without Nick. she finds herself returning to her favorite spot..the meadow. In till one day Nick see's her there. please read the story the summary isn't good at all. and if you like it ill write the story behind it.


It's October 16. Miley put her hair in a bun and slipped a jacket over her head. She ran downstairs. "I'll be back in a little" she yelled to nobody unparticular. She opened the door and ran. Ran as fast as she could. She knew exactly where she was going; to the meadow...Her escape. She would _hide all_ her feelings, storing them inside her heart in till the 16th of every month. Because she knew that she couldn't break down in tears in till she was alone. She couldn't have her mom see her like she is when she's at the meadow. The meadow is her peace, where she can live off of memories for a couple of hours in till reality sets in again. The meadow is the closest thing she has to _him._ The only man who will ever hold the key to her heart. Her first love.

When she reached the clearing she inhaled a breath of fresh air. Then she walked under the willow tree and sat with her legs close to her chest and her arms wrapped around her knees. She looked at the carving in the trunk 'M+N= 4ever 'with a heart surrounding it. She signed and a tear dropped, missing her cheek and falling on her leg. She still loves him, after everything that went on. The sky was gloomy, showing signs of rain. Miley wanted a couple more minutes before she would head home. She grabbed her legs tighter and closed her eyes feeling more tears fall to her cheeks. She couldn't help it. He left her with a hole in her heart and she couldn't mend it back together. Her sobs got louder. She misses him so much. "Nick…" she wiped her tears only for new one to replace them. " I love you". It was really windy and it started to sprinkle. Time for her to go before it started to rain real hard. She got up and turned around to fine _him. Standing there, Silent. _Her heart started to race. And her blood went straight to her face. The first time in months she's seen him. All the emotions inside her came out in a silent sob. What is doing here? Seeing him is hard when she knows he's going to leave.

"Miley, its freezing. What are you doing here?" they weren't together but everyone could tell they still loved each other. Miley's heart melt. His voice was beautiful. Something she hasn't heard in a long time. Too long. She looked at the tree trunk then back at him again. Nick saw the carving in the tree and frowned. He knew she was living off the memories and she had to move on. "Miles..." she shook her head.

"Don't call me that" it hurt too much.

"…sorry, Miley. You have to move on. You can't keep coming back here. It's not healthy." NO- she had to come here. This was her escape. Her happy place.

"No!" she shook her head violently "no, you don't understand"

"Miley, please" he walked up to her.

"Why are you here?" she asked calmly as a tear fell from her eye. She couldn't stay strong around him even if she wanted to.

"Devyn told me. She said that you come here all the time "he wiped the tear that had fallen from her grey eyes. They weren't blue anymore. Not while she was still trying to heel.

"I-I have to go" she said walking past him and started to head home. She couldn't stay there. He was too much. Especially when she was trying to get over him now it was going to take longer for her to forget.

"Wait!" he called out to her. She turned around. Something she regrets doing. "Promise me something" she loved him so much. It was impossible for her to say no.

"Anything?" she said. Waiting to run over to him and be in him arms.

"Promise me you will never come back here ever again." What? No. no. no. she thought. He can't do this. She couldn't stand there anymore. She started to run. Run as fast as her legs would let her. When she got up the hill she saw Joe and Kevin under a tree trying to stay out of the rain. The boys saw Miley's tears and wanted to comfort her but, they couldn't. Not right now, while things are how they were. She ran past them all the way home. She climbed up her stairs and opened her door. She threw herself on her bed and covers herself up with blankets. Her make-up was running down her face but, she didn't care. She laid there and cried herself to sleep. Life wasn't going to move on anytime soon.


End file.
